


Together at Last

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick get a little alone time with a certain chocolate haired kryptonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something that just popped into my head one day. I was reading a Superman/Batman and Robinpile story and it made me think and I was like, ‘it would be so cool to write one of my own. And so this story, and a few others, was born. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> BTW: My character Supergirl is only Clark’s daughter in the Young Justice universe. Anywhere else she is his and Kon’s sister. Think of her as two years younger than Tim.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, except my own version of Supergirl; make no profit from any of my writings.

Rose is in complete ecstasy. Between the hands rubbing at her hips and thighs and the lips sucking the perfect marks all over her skin, yeah, she is perfect. Lips move from her neck to her chest, a tongue snaking out to swirl around one of her nipples. They lightly tug and draw out a pleasured moan from her throat. A pair of hands moves to her back and caresses her hips with a good, firm grip. Another moan of pleasure is drawn from her throat by the action.

With all the stress she has been under for the last few weeks with dealing with the Titans, helping Tim out at W.E, and helping Kon and Clark through Kara’s relocation to the future, she needs this. It’s almost as if they can sense just how much she needs this.

She hasn’t seen Dick in almost a month because of all the rising gang activity in Bludhaven since he was away with Roy and Oliver helping them with a dilemma in Star City. She doesn’t even remember the last time she saw Jason. He’s in and out of the manner ever now and then, but the times she’s usually there, he isn’t. Same vise versa.

“It’s been so long.” Dick moans into her inner thigh, his breath ghosting over the skin of her right hip, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

“Too long.” Jason groans into her neck, continuing to suck dark marks into the brunette’s neck.

“We have been neglecting you, Angel. It would only be right for us to make it up to you, over and over, until you can’t remember about any of those troublesome worries.” Dick’s husky tenor reaches her ears, extracting another blush and shiver from the Kryptonian.

A wet, hot tongue trails up the shell of her ear, where Jason’s husky, lust filled voice whispers, “Only the feel of our cocks thrusting hard and fast into that sweet, irresistible heat of yours; making it damn near impossible for you to think of anything else.”

Dick’s tongue pushes down on her clit, dragging up slowly in order for her to savor the feeling as much as for him to savor her sweet taste.

Rose lets out a loud mewl at the sensation as she writhes and bucks her hips against that sinfully wondrous tongue, trying to get him to move and suck harder.

Jason lets out a breathy laugh behind the brunette, placing an arm around her waist and the other on her chest. “Careful Dickie-bird, we wound her up so tight she might unravel before we want her to.”

It takes Dick a minute to realize the meaning behind what Jason said, before he gives one final, hard suck to her clit and pulls back to sit on his knees, still between her legs.

The redhead and ebony share a brief, lustful glance at each other before returning their attention to the blue eyed, brown haired angel lying bare before them.

Her skin is flushed a deep red from the stimulation and her chest heaves up and down as she tries to get her bearings during this brief moment to break. Her hair is in total disarray all over her head and the pillow it rests on from all the writhing and moving she has been doing. There are hand and finger shaped bruises all along her hips and thighs from all the touches and tugs from patrol back to her apartment.

Being in Gotham means being in her skin tight black and white Phoenix uniform as oppose to anywhere else where she can just be Supergirl. The boys can’t get enough of that costume, actually preferring it over her Supergirl outfit because it makes her seem more like a Bat than Kryptonian. Bats are possessive in every way imaginable.

One time, Tim and Damian hid her Supergirl outfit when she was suppose to be meeting Kon and Clark in order to help out a bit in Metropolis. Helping out Dick and Jason is what they claimed, but Rose knew better. To say that her brothers were a bit peeved by the act might be along the lines of accurate, but not quite there.

Maybe they have some kind of hold on her because the way they look at her, like now for instance, she can’t fault them. So much love and utter devotion, it can be a bit overwhelming.

“She is just perfect isn’t she Jay?” Dick asks, running two fingers from the valley between her breasts, down to her stomach; stopping right above where she wants him to.

“Ridiculously sexy too, can’t forget that Dickie.” Jason adds, squeezing Rose’s hips.

“How could I ever.”

The brunette knows what they are doing. They do it all the time. Dick says something sweet and Jason, something dirty, while not doing anything at all. Their full attention is on her, their eyes are on her. It makes her squirm and blush, if it’s possible for her to blush anymore than she already is.

“Dick… Jason… please,” she wants more of them, all of them. She has been deprived for so long, she _needs_ them.

“What do you say Jaybird? Give the girl what she wants?” Dick asks, meeting Jason’s eyes. The look the two shares is nothing short of mischievous.

“She’s been a good girl, perhaps after a bit more teasing.”

Rose groans in pleasure and agony. It’s going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like I said before, this is just something that randomly popped into my head. I actually plan on making this a series of one-shots, where the Bats fawn over the Supers. I am taking requests for any pairing between the Bats and Supers. That includes Dick, Jason, Damian, Tim, and Bruce for Bats and Clark, Kon, and my OC, Rose. I’m also taking any other requests for any other DC pairing, Young Justice versions included.
> 
> As more parts are added, I'll update the tags.


End file.
